Soledad
by Isabella Kingsley
Summary: Una historia un poco rara que salio de mi rara cabeza hace algun tiempo.Para los amantes de esta pareja,espero que les guste y para los que no lo son xfa denle una oportunidad


Soledad

Luna caminaba, sola, bueno no sola sino con ella, ella que era su única amiga.

Amigos… ella no tenia amigos, todos la creían una loca, una loca por el hecho de creer en cosas que parecían imposibles… bueno, a ella le gustaba pensar en que tenia la mente muy abierta… demasiado abierta.

Bueno, y asi a eso le sumamos el pelo desordenado, la varita detrás de la oreja, los enormes ojos siempre abiertos y alertas y los rabanitos colgando por la orejas, el cuadro esta completo: la imagen misma de la locura personificada.

Pero aun asi ella siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, soledad, su única compañera.

Draco era… como decirlo… el era como…perfecto, si, perfecto.

Draco tenia la 3F´s era: fuerte, formal y f…fabulosamente sexy.

Era el chico como el que todos querían ser, el lo tenia todo, tenia la cara, el cuerpo, el dinero, la fama, galanura, porte, inteligencia… en fin el es simplemente perfecto, todas querían salir con el y todos querían ser su amigo, siempre rodeado de gente y aun asi… ella era su única amiga, siempre estaba ahí y sabia que nunca lo traicionaría.

La vio, parada junto a la ventana tranquila, despreocupada, inalterable, sola, como tantas otras veces…

Por que no le hablas

Yo? Porque tendría que hacerlo?

Y porque no? Crees que no te he visto mirándola otras veces…

Porque? Porque… ella… esta loca. Si… y yo no la miro ni ahora ni otras veces…es una completa loca…

Mira quien lo dice

A que te refieres?

Pues a que tú hablas solo, y si eso no es de locos, pues tú me dirás…

Pero si yo no hablo solo, hablo contigo…

Que para el caso es lo mismo…

Pero ella además no tiene amigos, siempre esta sola…

Si, y tu también…

Luna… Ya viste quien esta ahí?

No, quien?

Draco

Draco? Draco quien?

Pues Draco Malfoy

En serio? – su corazón dio un brinco- Donde? Afuera?

No tonta… a tu derecha… no, no, no voltees

Entonces… como voy a poder verlo?

No quiero que lo veas… solo quería que supieras que esta ahí

Para que?

Por si acaso

Por si acaso que? Sol? Soledad? – volteo, lo vio ahí parado, junto a una ventana, contuvo la respiración…-

Donde estabas? Me dejaste hablando solo…

Por ahí… tenía algo que hacer

Algo? Que?

No es de tu incumbencia… olvídalo. Y dime: vas a hablarle o que?

Pues… no se

Como que no sabes?

No- lo- se

Ashhh… me desesperas…

Pues que quieres que haga…

Pues que vayas y le hables…

Ashhh… que afán el tuyo… además, que voy a decirle? De que vamos a hablar?

Pues de… lo que sea… a lo mejor resulta que tienen mas cosas en común de lo que crees…además, no crees que es bonita? Aunque sea un poco?

Mmm… pues… (_Claro_) no se… (_si que lo es_) a lo mejor si la miras bien…(_es preciosa_)no se…(_es muy linda_, _aunque de una manera extraña claro_) me parece… (_un tanto exótica_ ) no creo que sea mi tipo…( _buena salida, así ya no te molestara con eso_)

Pues a mi me parece muy linda…

Mmm… (_Bellísima_)

Y creo que harían una linda pareja…

Mmm…(_ojala_) no creo que yo le interese a ella de esa manera…( T.T _que lastima)_

No estaría muy segura…

Tu que sabes…

Yo se mas de lo que tu crees…

A que te refieres?

No se… tal vez y digo tal vez yo sepa algo sobre ella que tu no…

Sobre que? Sol?... Diablos otra vez me dejo hablando solo…

Que haces? Luna? Respira…Estas tiesa… cuanto tienes sin moverte?

Todavía esta ahí?

Quien? Draco… si… aun sigue ahí… a tu derecha… junto a la ventana… mirándote… como las otras veces…

Queee?- se sobresaltó _– porque aun sigue ahí?... que hace ahí parado…mirándome?... que nervios…tranquila Luna… mantén la calma… talvez ni siquiera te mira… quizá solo este pensando… con la mirada perdida, hacia la nada y quizá tu solo te interpones entre su mirada y la nada… y… que otras veces?_

Porque no le sonríes…?

Que? Y eso como para que?

Por cortesía… si alguien te mirara durante tanto tiempo… bueno yo lo haría… aunque fuera por cortesía… o… para molestar… no me mires así… talvez… rayos… solo voltea y sonríele…

Pero…

Anda…

De acuerdo… _dios… que pena… bueno Luna, dedícale tu mejor sonrisa… aquí vamos…_

Su corazón se detuvo… una sonrisa… ella le estaba sonriendo… contuvo la respiración… volteo hacia atrás, no había nadie, la sonrisa… era para el? Eso parecía…

Sonrió… aun conteniendo la respiración…fue involuntario… no pudo contenerlo…

Se la… estaba devolviendo? Draco Malfoy, su gran amor secreto… le estaba sonriendo? Amplio mas su sonrisa… se estaba derritiendo…es tan guapo…

No, simplemente no lo podía creer, a ella, el le gustaba? No, no puede ser… o sí?

Pero… el, que sentía por ella? Le atraía? Le caía bien? Le agradaba? Le… gustaba? No… o sí?

Volvió a mirarla, un poco confundido, observo como se le borraba lentamente la sonrisa de la cara y desviaba la cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana, un poco apenada y … decepcionada? Pero porque? Miro de reojo hacia la ventana a su derecha y lo comprendió todo…

Fijó la mirada en la ventana que tenia enfrente, totalmente apenada, como pudo haber pensado que el, sentía algo, mucho menos simpatía o agrado, por ella, talvez su reacción cuando ella le sonrío – el le había devuelto la sonrisa- tuvo algo que ver en ese pensamiento, pensamiento que fue desechado en cuanto la expresión de su cara cambió…

Si seré estupida…

Dios, si tuviera una cámara, se tomaría una foto en ese instante, su cara era… como decirlo… un poema, aunque no uno muy bueno… ceño fruncido, ojos entrecerrados, su boca… como describirla… bueno, era todo menos una sonrisa y la cereza del pastel era: el color de su cara, su habitual palidez no era nada comparada con la casi transparencia que ahora reinaba su perfecto rostro…en conjunto daba miedo, mucho miedo… ella tenia que estar pensando lo peor… y eso no le gusto, no quería que ella le tuviera miedo, el quería… que quería?

Tonta, tonta, tonta…- se repetía a si misma- vamos Luna, deja ya de hacer el ridículo… lo mejor será que te vayas…

Pensó en todas aquellas veces en que se había quedado como tonto mirándola por horas, en la biblioteca o en los terrenos del colegio… en la sonrisa que no podía evitar cuando ella decía algo gracioso… en la rabia que le daba cuando alguien la molestaba y en lo mucho que se odiaba a si mismo por no hacer nada para defenderla…de pronto su mente se aclaró, sabia lo que quería… la quería a ella…

Se volvió justo para verla darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar… si no hacia algo pronto perdería la que quizá seria su única oportunidad… _si la quieres,_ _no dejes que se vaya…_ -escucho un susurro a su espalda- exacto, ella era lo que el quería, no iba a dejar que se le escapara…

No, no te vayas… lo siento

Por Que?

Por lo de hace un rato… no quería darte una falsa impresión…

No, en todo caso es mi culpa, yo…

Perdóname-la interrumpió- por favor… de verdad, perdóname…

Porque? si no me has hecho nada…

No es por lo que hice… sino por lo que voy a hacer…

Y sin dar tiempo a que ella dijera nada, la jalo hacia si… y la beso.

Ella no lo podía creer… el la estaba besando… no entendía nada, no importa… entreabrió los labios y respondiendo a ese dulce beso, se dejo llevar…

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, le estaba respondiendo, lo embargo un sentimiento de total felicidad… la acerco mas en un abrazo y la beso con mas intensidad…

Lo que había sido un beso suave y tierno al principio se convirtió de pronto en uno mas intenso… todo era tal y como lo había soñado… no quería que terminara… pero los seres humanos necesitan respirar para sobrevivir y haciendo caso a esa necesidad separaron sus labios y sus cuerpos… aunque solo un poco, solo unos centímetros, para poder mirarse… no se soltaron… como si temieran que el otro fuera a salir corriendo

Y eso… que fue?

Un beso… y que beso…

Si, eso ya lo se… lo que… yo creí que yo no te… tu cara y…

A eso me refería con lo de la falsa impresión… no quería que pensaras que me desagradas o algo así… mi sonrisa de hace un rato fue sincera y además tu me g… tu me gustas mucho y…

En serio? Porque no estoy para bromas y…

En serio… aunque de no ser por ella… bueno digamos que nunca te lo hubiera dicho

Ella? Quien, una amiga?

Digamos… que sí… soledad…

Soledad?

El nombre de mi única amiga…

Vaya… entonces…

Que? Algo malo?

No, para nada… es solo que parece que…

Que?

Que tenemos una amiga en común…- dicho esto se rió y draco, que había entendido en comentario, rió con ella, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo, se serio de pronto y dejo de reír-

Que te pasa? Hay algo mal?

La verdad es hay algo que no me has dicho… necesito saber si tu correspondes a mis sentimientos…tu, que sientes por mi?

Bueno, pues yo creía que lo había dejado bien claro…- y dicho esto volvió a eliminar el poco espacio entre ellos para besarlo dulcemente en la boca- aunque si lo necesitas, puedo explicártelo con manzanitas…- ambos sonrieron y volvieron a fundirse en un beso profundo e intenso, diciéndose sin palabras lo que sentían el uno por el otro y dándose a entender mutuamente que de ahora en adelante "Soledad" no sería la única que estaría con ellos , por que ahora se tenían el uno al otro… por que ahora no estaban solos…

Vaya… parece que lo logré… aunque, separados eran buena compañía para mí… lastima… bueno,- dijo con feliz resignación y una sonrisa en el rostro- ya conseguiré otros…


End file.
